Distraction
by WolfPilot06
Summary: Muraki takes care of a little distraction. Oneshot, dark.


**Title:** Distraction

**Author:** WolfPilot06

**Pairings:** Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka

**Warnings:** Dark, yaoi, references to NCS, lime/lemonish, death, angstish?

**Notes:** This was begun a long, long time ago and was simply never finished. It's hard to really say anything about it. There's really no point, and I really have a headache right now, so I'm not waxing coherent on it. I hope you sort of enjoy it. It's quite different than anything I've ever written.

--

It began as a faint itch at the back of his mind, a subtle prickling like that of a hundred tiny needles teasing along his senses. At first, he thought nothing of it, the sensation fading into the moonlit night as quickly as it came, counting it off as an effect of the sáke he had been imbibing on the back porch of Oriya's brothel for the past hour. Soon, the feeling grew into a burning hunger, a nameless need for _something_. For a moment, he glanced at the moon, wondering if it had turned crimson without his noticing, but then a wave of arousal - not his - washed through his senses, and he understood.

He found them at the boy's house, twined together on a bed of moonbeams and silk, the window and its blinds thrown open shamelessly to the darkness. The moonlight bleached the color from the scene before him, lending a surreal air to the entire affair: the slow undulation of Tsuzuki's hips between the boy's splayed legs, the convulsive clutch of slender fingers in hair turned black by the night. Fair skin, as yet unmarred by his presence, stood starkly out against the darker tones of Tsuzuki's body, gilded tresses of silk spiked by sweat clinging to the boy's face as he tossed his head back in a throe of ecstasy. Tsuzuki bent his head to murmur something in the boy's ear, kissing the pale, delicate arch of the boy's throat as he groaned, a deep sound of desire.

He knew the enticing heat and tightness the boy offered all too well, the clutching spasm of muscles around him drawing him deeper into the deceptively slight body until it was all he could do to keep control. The boy's unwilling moans and tiny convulsions of pain - the intangible feelings of fear and guilty pleasure as the boy tried to deny the ecstasy that seared through his nerves with every thrust; the boy was a heady cocktail of the darkest of man's desires, the embodiment of sinful lust, and he was _his_.

The boy moaned again as Tsuzuki thrust deeper within him still, tilting his head back and looking in askance of his lover, who whispered something in reply before slanting his mouth across the boy's, tongue darting through the air between their lips before delving into the boy's waiting mouth. He felt something stir within him then, a mixed jolt of hunger, desire, and anger.

He wanted the boy.

He was _his_ in a way nobody else ever had been, and the sight of a large, tanned hand settling knowledgeably over the juncture of slim thighs and drawing a muffled cry from the boy's lips sparked an irrational fury within him.

He drew behind the shutters as the curling heat and tension in the air began to tauten, watched as the boy's slender body bent in pale arch beneath his lover's solid weight, closing his eyes as the tangy energy of the boy's spiritual power trembled and snapped at his control. The power that had once lain writhing and agonized under his phantom touch now sizzled along the edge of his senses, stoked into waking by Tsuzuki's increasingly frantic thrusts. Once, all that power had been his – to take, to twist, to bend to his will, but now it was beyond his reach, taunting him with the possibilities of what could have been if only he had realized the potential that lay within that fragile frame.

The silence of the night was broken by the stuttering, strangled cries uttering from the boy's throat now, a repetitive and desperate plea to his partner even as Tsuzuki bent his dark head in a scatter of sweat, his mouth falling open in pleasure as a litany of the boy's name spilled from his lips.

Jealousy flared into existence, tangible in the taste of bile and worse in his mouth as he watched the two lovers twine together on their white bed of moonbeams and gossamer. A burning rage seared through his mind moments before the boy finally sensed him, jade eyes turned black by the night snapping open in panic as he turned his head and –

He smiled at the boy cruelly, angrily, and lifted his hand, drawing the threads of the curse into his palm as he did. He knew the boy could see the crimson lines collecting there by the widening of his eyes, even as Tsuzuki gasped a question to his pale lover, his hips spasmodically thrusting against the boy's on the brink of release.

With a tightening of his fingers and a quick snap of his wrist, Muraki thrust all his anger and jealousy through the magic that bound him to the boy, feeling the bonds strain and scorch as the power surged into the boy. He felt more than heard the boy gasp, slender body stiffening and thrashing in sudden agony as Tsuzuki finally stopped, grasping the boy's thin shoulders with desperate hands as the boy screamed, a high-pitched, agonized sound that thrilled through Muraki's veins like wine.

He left as he had come, silent and unnoticed in the night, feeling a familiar satisfaction creep through his senses as he listened to Tsuzuki desperately call the boy's name. The boy's life slipped away quietly through his fingers, and he let it go with only a brief, passing regret that faded before it could make itself known.

It was a beautiful night.

--

End

--

Weird, eh? Whatever. Blah. I've had this sitting on my hard drive for_ever_. I finally decided to finish and post it.

Wolf


End file.
